Nueva Vida
by XxLookInTheShadowsxX
Summary: Summary: Raven tiene sentimientos hacia Robín, el hacia ella igual. ¿Pero se quedaran juntos?
1. Capitulo 1: Sueños

**Summary:** Raven tiene sentimientos hacia Robín, el hacia ella igual. ¿Pero se quedaran juntos?

** Nueva Vida**

** Capitulo 1: Sueños**

**Raven P.O.V **

"_Es ahora o nunca" Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de lo que podría cambiar parte de mi vida. En el ahora oscuro pasillo delante de SU puerta. SU habitación. Sí, yo ahora estaba a punto de confesar mis sentimientos hacia mí apuesto líder. Yo lo amo. Y probablemente si no lo digo ahora, jamás podre hacerlo, pues él en el desayuno nos había comentado que planeaba invitar a salir a Starfire pero aun no estaba muy seguro._

_Claro, desde el día en que todos nos conocimos, el estaba muy apegado hacia ella; y yo estaba consciente de ello. Se fueron acercando más y más hasta que parecían como imanes. No he visto a nadie hasta ahora que los entretenga mientras están juntos conversando o que los distancien._

_No es que estuviera celosa de ella, es solo que… ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo admito! Lo estoy. Pero no físicamente, sino porque ella lo tiene a él. Y yo probablemente me quede sola. Pero hay una pequeñísima oportunidad para mí. Si es que se lo digo ahora. Por eso mismo descidi hago esto._

_Me decidí a tocar su puerta._

_Toc Toc_

_Nada…_

_Bueno… Tal vez no fue muy buena idea venir dispuesta a decirle que lo amo y que lo considerara antes de hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento hacia Starfire, que me tomara en cuenta… a aproximadamente las 2:00 am._

"_Al menos lo intente"_

_Me dirigí lentamente hacia mi habitación._

"_¿Cómo pude hacerme ilusiones con él? El la quiere a ella, y ella probablemente a él. Sera en otra vida…"_

_Iba caminando lentamente, hasta que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos._

_-¿Raven?-_

_Oh oh, esto es simplemente ge-ni-al"_

_Me voltee lentamente y camine hacia el._

_-Oh. Hola Robín-Salude-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-._

_-Claro. Pasa- Me dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar-¿De qué quieres hablar?-._

_Llevaba solo el pantalón de su pijama. Todo su bien torneado torso estaba desnudo._

_Me sonroje. Evite técnicamente babear sobre el o algo parecido. Mis mejillas ardían… Lo bueno era que tenía puesta mi capa. Cuando el rubor huyo me baje la capucha y lo mire a los ojos-si es que eran, yo solo veía ese estúpido antifaz-._

_-Robín, yo…_

_*uiuu iuiuu iuiuu iuiuu iuiuu iuiuu* (sonido de alarma, si es que es uno)_

Me desperté sobresaltada por la alarma y con todas esas luces rojas parpadeantes por todo el lugar. ¡A quién diablos se le ocurre hacer de sus "maldades" a estas horas?_"Maldita sea"_

Levantándome lentamente fui a cambiarme de ropa. Llevaba mi pijama puesta: un short negro con una blusa morada. Me puse mi típico uniforme.

"_Ha sido solo un sueño. Solo eso…"_

Era verdad. Solo podía soñar con el ya que Starfire y el salían desde hace unos meses. ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacerme ilusiones o esperanzas en mis dulces y preciados sueños!

Salí de mi cuarto para después encaminarme hacia el living, y entonces encontrarme con los demás titanes.

-¿Y ahora quien es!-Pregunte fastidiada, esperando saber quién diablos había sido el culpable de despertarme. Me lo pagaría caro.

-Es Red-X. En el banco-Dijo Robín caminando hacia la salida-¡Vamos Titanes!

"_Perfecto"_

**Red-X P.O.V**

"_Esto será fácil"_

Tome las bolsas llenas de dinero y salí corriendo del banco. Sería fácil huir.

"_Espero que lleguen los titanes a divertirme un poco. Estoy aburrido."_

-¡Hey X!- Escuche gritar al líder

"_Genial"_

-Lo siento mucho pajarito. Pero tengo algo de prisa-Dije burlándome de él. Tengo que decir, que me gusta cuando lo hago enfadar. Es divertido.

-¡Titanes ya!- Gruño entre dientes.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Hice una seña para que viniera.

Y así lo hizo…

**Raven P.O.V**

Mire algo asustada y asombrada como X y Robín luchaban.

Se podría decir que X luchaba muy bien, hasta podría superar a Robín. Me quede observando como luchaban, iba ganando X. Los movimientos de Red-X eran agraciados. Podrían hacer que un bailarín de ballet se muriera de envidia tan solo al verlo al andar. Agraciados, rápidos y eficaces movimientos de pelea. Robín lanzo un puñetazo al aire, el otro aprovecho, lo tomo con fuerza y lo arrojo lejos, se levanto de un salto y fue corriendo directo hacia él con un paquete de puños preparado.

De un momento a otro, X le lanzo algo para después dejarlo inmovilizado en la pared y darle un golpe en la parte del hombro, mandándolo a dormir.

Chico Bestia fue corriendo hacia el listo para transformarse en cualquier animal para detenerlo. El iba a golpear a Chico Bestia. O eso le hizo creer. Pero justo antes de que lo tocara, X le dio un buen golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente y tirándolo hacia el piso duro y frio.

"_Incluso para Chico Bestia eso es patético" _Pensé y negué un poco con la cabeza. Tal vez en este momento me vea como un árbitro o algo parecido, viendo cuales movimientos serian los indicados para usar.

-¡Boo-ya!-Grito Cyborg para después apuntarle con su cañón sónico-¿Palabras finales, X?-.

-Si. Buenas noches- Dijo teletransportándose justo detrás de el para dejarle una bomba en forma de X.

_*tit tit tit tit tit tit TIT* (sonido de cuenta regresiva)_

_¡Boom!_

Después de eso solo vi a Cyborg caer.

-¡Amigos!- Starfire volteo a verlo furiosa con sus ojos verdes brillando y starbolts saliendo de sus manos-¡Nadie le hace eso a mis amigos!-Grito furiosa volando a toda velocidad hacia el preparada para golpearlo-.

Siempre me imagine que Star era algo ingenua. Desde el primer día en que la vi, y ni hablar de su… forma de hablar. "_¡Cómo puedo pensar semejantes cosas de Star? Ella es mi amiga. No merece eso."Pero creo que X se me adelanto. _La tomo en pleno vuelo y la estrello hacia la pared, dejándola tirada.

Y así me quede yo solo con el sexy ladrón. ¿Qué? Lo es. Detrás de ese apretado uniforme había alguien así. Su torso estaba bien marcado, sus grandes brazos tonificados, y sus piernas bien formadas. _"Me pregunto que habrá debajo de esa tonta mascara… ¿Qué! ¿En qué estoy pensando? El es un ladrón, un sexy, arrogante y famoso ladrón y yo una heroína."_

Pero debo decir que desde hace tiempo me aburro de esta vida de héroe. Solo amenazas menores, y además no hay nada que hacer en la torre; lo más emocionante que ha pasado en semanas es esto, el encuentro con Red-X. Estaba pensando seriamente en cambiarme de bando en secreto o permanentemente. A como lo hacía parecer X, se ve bastante divertido. Descartando todos los policías y tener a los Titanes justo detrás de ti, era bastante emocionante. En mi caso era solo de renunciar. Yo no era exactamente principiante en ese asunto, llevaba un tiempo haciendo trabajos que resultaban exitosos para mi, hasta ahora no me han pillado. Tenía un "uniforme" que constaba de botas negras, un traje de dos piezas pegado al cuerpo de color negro, con una máscara con decoraciones violetas. Pero aun no estoy segura.

-¿Disfrutas de la vista, preciosa?-Dijo arrogante X, sacándome de mis pensamientos-.

-Basta ya, X. Terminemos con esto ahora- empezando a caminar lentamente hacia él.

-Como tú quieras nena-. Dijo al mismo tiempo en que tomaba rapidamente mi mano justo para desaparecer.

**Bien, ¡aquí el capitulo 1! Esta es la parte en donde me dicen si continuo con esta historia o no. Perdonen, es mi primer historia, no sean tan duros. Soy nueva aquí. Comenten, critiquen, etc.**

**Review? *-***


	2. Capitulo 2: Intercambio e Historia

**Me olvide de poner el ****Disclaimer en el capitulo pasado, perdón.**

**Teen Titans no me pertenece ni pertenecerá, es duro, pero hay que aceptarlo.**

**Capitulo 2: Intercambio e Historia**

…**Lugar… Desconocido…**

…**Hora… aproximadamente las 10 am…**

Me desperté en lo que parecía ser alguna clase de sótano. Había muebles viejos y gastados. En las paredes telarañas y más polvo. La habitación era de un color rojo oscuro, pero por el polvo se veía bastante gastado y desgarrado. En el techo había un viejo candelabro descompuesto. Habia una ventada en un muro, entraba luz solar de ella. _"Debí de haber dormido aquí por unas cuantas horas"_

Busque mi comunicador. No lo encontré. _"Perfecto, lo deje"_

Me senté en la cama, me estire un poco, tenía mis músculos agarrotados. Busque con la mirada nada en realidad. Solo quería examinar en donde me encontraba ahora y si había salida. Creo que si era un sótano.

Suspire.

Escuche a una puerta abrirse. Me quede quieta.

-Veo que por fin despertaste, linda-Voltee a ver quién era, creo que era X pues él me trajo aquí. ¿No?

Era el mismo cuerpo del ajustado uniforme. Alto, de tez blanca, cabello despeinado, largo de un color negro intenso que le llegaba hasta cubrirle las orejas. Ojos de un raro color gris claro con destellos verdes brillante. Nariz perfecta. Labios rosas carnosos. Vestía una camisa negra que estaba desabrochada de los primeros botones dejando ver parte de su esculpido torso; jeans azul oscuro y converse negros. Tenía la impresión de que era, o un mujeriego, o un arrogante de primera.

Regrese la mirada hacia su rostro. El estaba sonriendo.

Me sonroje.

"_Demonios. El desgraciado es guapo"_

-¿Qué me hiciste?_ -_ Empecé con el interrogatorio. Quiero respuestas, y las quiero ahora. No cualquier ladrón puede raptarme así como así nada más.

-Nada. Oye, no es mi culpa de que teletransportarte te provoque desmayos. Aunque admito que se sintió bien tenerte entre mis brazos.- Me dio una de sus sonrisas burlonas.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre y que estoy haciendo aquí?- Si acaso los Titanes se enteran que hago esto o que estoy aquí, estaré frita.

-Me llamo Jason Todd y estas aquí porque así lo ó obediente. Buen chico, no quiero tener que lanzarlo por la ventana.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-. Pregunte incrédula. Tenía una teoría, pero no estaba segura de que fuera esa.

-A que, te aburre la clase de vida que tienes ahora y que quieres algo emocionante, experimentar cosas nuevas, sentir la adrenalina.-Dice la ultima parte susurrándola en mi oído. Me estremecí al sentir su aliento caliente. Pareciera que quisiera restregármelo en mi cara… y así lo hacía.

"_No. El no puede hacerlo. No puede saberlo…"_

-¿De qué me hablas exactamente?-Pregunte para saber hasta dónde podía llegar por esto. Trate de eliminar cualquier rastro de nervios en mi voz para que el creyera que en realidad no sabía de que me estaba hablando. Aunque no creo que sea tan imbécil como para tragársela.

-Oh vamos, Raven. Sé que quieres saber que se siente ser un criminal famoso.-Dijo sonriéndome.- Te propongo algo, muñeca. Nos veremos esta noche en el parque, a las 12 am.

-No eres capaz.-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Se acerco a mí, mirándome desafiante.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iría ahí?-Pregunte levantando una ceja y sonriéndole divertida.

-Raven, Raven, Raven. Si no vas a ir en donde te digo, me veré obligado a decirle a todos los titanes a cerca de tu secretito.-Me dijo divertido, poniéndome un dedo sobre mi boca.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

-¿Por qué razón iría yo contigo?-

-Vaya. Creí que querías saber algo de mí. O simplemente hablar. Como tú decidas nena. – Dijo poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca sonriendo.

-Dime, ¿Qué pasaría si me niego a ir contigo?-

-Ya te dije. Todos los titanes lo sabrán. Estarán cazándote. Nada más.- Rio entre dientes.

- Esta bien.-Dije derrotada- Pero si llego a tener una pequeñísima sospecha de que es alguna broma o no asistirás, puedes irte olvidando de volver a tener una oportunidad así. Y recordare que eres un criminal.-Lo mire a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

-Bien, linda. Nos veremos ahí entonces-Dijo teletransportándose lejos con su cinturón de Red-X.

-Hora de irse-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aparecí en mi habitación. Las paredes oscuras. Podía ver pinturas de cuervos y mariposas que yo misma había hecho, esculturas, y mi gran colección de libros. En la cómoda estaba mi espejo para viajar a mi mente. Me resultaba extrañamente bien dentro de mi habitación. Como si esta fuera capaz de protegerme de la oscuridad de cada día y de todo lo demás. Para otros resultaba escalofriante y "raro" que yo actuara de esa manera. Yo no era así siempre. Y no solo era por ser gótica. Desde el incidente de Trigon puedo expresar mis emociones libremente sin que nada explote o perjudique mi vida y la de los que me rodean. Mis amigos piensan diferente acerca de esto. "¿Qué tienes Rae?" O "¿Pasa algo malo?" es lo que siempre dicen cuando rio de algo o me muestro más feliz de lo normal u otras cosas. Esa es una de las razones por las que pensaba cambiarme de bando. Dejar esta vida atrás. Empezar de nuevo. Así tal vez sería mucho más fácil de alguna manera.

-Raven, ¿estás ahí?- Escuche la voz de Robín detrás de mi puerta.

"_¿Y ahora qué diablos voy a hacer!"_

Abrí lentamente la puerta de m i habitación y deje ver mi rostro.

-¿Si?-

-Después de lo que paso con Red-X, desapareciste y dejaste tu comunicar con un mensaje para nosotros –Dijo mostrándome mi comunicador. Lo tome- El mensaje decía que habías ido tras X, lo perdiste y que después de eso no te sentías bien así que fuiste de regreso a la Torre. ¿Estás bien?-.

"_No puedo creer que el haya hecho esto. Bueno, al menos me saco unos problemas de encima"_

-Sí. Ya me siento mejor. Lo lamento por dejarlos solos.- Mentí. Baje la mirada.

-No hay problema.-Dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me miraba a los ojos.

Me ruborice ligeramente.

-Uh… Tengo que… Yo… Adiós-. Balbuceo y camino rápido para después desaparecer por el oscuro pasillo.

Entre de nuevo en mi habitación. Recordé que tenía que encontrarme con Jason en el parque mas tarde. Necesito algo de ropa para ponerme. Abrí mi closet.

"_Va a ser un largo día"_

**Robin P.O.V.**

Después de salir prácticamente corriendo fuera de la vista de Raven hacia mi habitación.

Hacía ya un tiempo que Star y yo estábamos algo distanciados, a pesar de que estemos saliendo juntos. Estoy bien con esta relación, igual lo estuviera si no la tuviera. A veces veía que ella tenia la mirada ausente. Demasiado pensativa para ser ella. Cuando preguntaba por ello me decía que no era nada de qué preocuparse, que no lo hiciera. No lo hice.

Llegue a mi habitación y entre. Me recosté en mi cama.

Mi habitación estaba cubierta de recortes de periódicos de todo tipo de crímenes con un escritorio lleno de cosas y mi cama. No tenía muchas cosas. Tenía un baño privado dentro de mi cuarto. Con eso podría sobrevivir bien.

Hacía ya un tiempo estaba comenzando a dudar por mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Starfire. Ya todo era diferente a como cuando nos conocimos. Ya no sentía absolutamente nada entre nosotros.

-Viejo, alguien quiere hablar con nosotros.- Dijo Chico Bestia asomándose a través de mi puerta.

-Si. Ahora voy. –Asintió y salió corriendo hacia el living.

Me levante de mi cama y echándole u ultimo vistazo a mi habitación, me fui directo hacia el living para ver quien era quien llamaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando llegue, ya todos mis demás compañeros estaban ahí.

Me voltee hacia la pantalla gigante revelando a Abeja, la líder de los Titanes Este.

-Hola Robín- saludo cortésmente.

-Hola-dije-¿Cómo están todos por allá?-.

-Muy bien Robín.-dijo- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.-

-¿Nos podrías canjear a Chico Bestia durante un tiempo?-

-Espera. ¿Qué?-Pregunte.

-Necesitamos a Chico Bestia durante un tiempo. ¿Podrías prestárnoslo?

Voltee a ver a Chico Bestia para ver que opinaba.

-Por mi está bien, viejo.-

Me voltee hacia abeja.

-Claro. Pero ¿a quién nos enviaran de reemplazo?-

-¿Te parece a Speedy?-

-Bien.-Dije sonriéndole.

-Está bien. Tal vez llegue allá mañana por la mañana-

-¡También yo, viejos!-Grito entusiasmado Chico Bestia.

-¡Cállate ya!-Grito Raven fastidiada.

Sonreí.

Ella es bastante divertida, incluyendo a todo su sarcasmo. También es inteligente, linda y sexy. Muchas veces me parece que debí de estar con ella en primer lugar y antes que Starfire. Tenemos muchas cosas más en común y además tenemos nuestra conexión. ¿Desde cuándo me gusta? No lo sé. ¿En realidad me importa, o solo es un pequeño amorío? Sí, me importa. Y tengo la esperanza de que se convierta en algo más que una simple amistad. Si tan solo ella sintiera lo mismo que yo por ella, las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes.

-Estaremos esperando a Speedy.-

-Si amiga Abeja. ¡Seria glorioso tener al amigo Speedy aquí con nosotros!- Grito Star bastante emocionada y con una gran sonrisa.

"_¡Qué demonios…?"_

-Claro Star. Hasta pronto, titanes.-Se despidió para luego apagarse el gran televisor.

-¡Iré a empacar!-Grito entusiasmado Chico Bestia con un rostro de idiota antes de salir corriendo como desquiciado. Con el rabillo del ojo vi a Raven suspirar y rodar sus ojos.

**Raven P.O.V**

A veces no puedo creer que Chico Bestia llegue a tal nivel de idiotez. Pero al menos no lo tendré cerca durante un buen rato. En cuanto a Speedy, con que no se me acerque demasiado estará bien. La última vez que lo vi estaba dentro de mi habitación esculcando mis cajones de ropa; "inspeccionando haber si había algo dañino" esa fue su respuesta estúpida. No creí que pudiera ser más inmaduro de lo que ya era. ¿Por qué no lo hizo con Starfire? No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de por qué, ni tampoco de porque Star lo defendió ese día. La cosa es que si alguno de los dos se vuelve a meter en mi habitación o en mis cosas personales, estarán muertos.

Después de que el chico verde se fuera con los otros Titanes, recordé que tengo una "cita" en el parque. Abrí mi closet en busca de algo que ponerme, con lo del intercambio no había tenido tiempo de escogerlo. Qué suerte para mí que las pocas veces que iba con Star al Centro Comercial conseguí algo de ropa, si no estaría como loca buscando ropa como la mayoría de las adolescentes. Al final me decidí por un pantalón ajustado y una blusa sin tirantes negra con unos converse gris oscuro, me lleve una chaqueta azul oscuro puesta. Con mis 19 años no quería vestirme como niña pequeña, pero tampoco como una zorra.

Vi el reloj en mi pequeña cómoda. Las 11:45 pm.

"_Sera mejor avisar antes de irme. No quiero problemas por ahora." _

Aparecí en el living. Solo estaba Robín, Cyborg fue a dejar a Chico Bestia.

-¿A dónde vas Rae?-

-Voy a la biblioteca. Tal vez regrese tarde.-Conteste sin darle importancia.

-¿A la medianoche?- Pregunto Robín incrédulo.

-Si- No me gusta que me trate tal y como una niña.

-Está bien. No tardes demasiado.-

-Bien. Adiós.- Dije para después salir. Quería ir hasta allá levitando.

**Robin P.O.V**

No me gusta que Raven salga así como así a estas horas. Hay muchos pervertidos fuera. La seguí de cerca.

Para mi sorpresa, Raven decidió levitar en lugar de teletransportarse. ¿Por qué?

**Raven P.O.V.**

Llegue al parque. Hasta ahora no lo he visto.

En cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo, camine lenta y sigilosamente por el lugar.

-¡Sorpresa! ¿Me extrañaste, bebe?- Me sobresalto. Bien, me asuste un poco.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora apareces?-Sonrió, y cuando lo mire más de cerca note que tenia el mismo atuendo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema con eso?- A veces odio que sea tan arrogante y burlón. A veces…

-No hay problema. ¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien, que?-

-¿Para que querías que viniera aquí?-

-Oh, _eso. _En realidad creía que _tú_ fueras la que me empezaría a interrogar._-_

-…- No sabía que decir. No es mi culpa de que me mire como si fuera la cosa más bella del mundo entero. Pero esa mirada me hacía creer que sí lo era.

-Bien. –Dijo mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol cercano y me invito a sentarme junto a él. En cuanto lo hice, continuo.-Nací en Londres hace 19 años. Mi familia y yo vivíamos en un pueblecito en Inglaterra. Éramos cinco en total. Mi madre era muy cariñosa con mis hermanas y conmigo. Mi padre no lo era, era alcohólico. Me golpeaba sin razón alguna y a mi madre también.-En ese instante su cara cambio a estar pensativo. Demasiado.- En una vez, se paso de la raya, en ese entonces yo tenía 16 años; me había dicho que era un inútil, un fenómeno de circo, entre otras cosas, me enfurecí y le conteste.

"Desde ese día solía golpearnos a mi madre y a mi mucho más que antes. Un día, venia de trabajar, llegue a casa, y vi a mi madre tirada en el suelo. Al principio creí que se desmayo por todo el estrés que sufría, pero estaba muy equivocado, murió a causa de todos los golpes que tenia, unos muy severos. Cuando vi a mi padre de nuevo, carcomido por la furia en mí, tome una navaja y le corte el cuello. Había sangre por todos lados, no tenia opción, si no lo hacía seria obvio de que seguirían conmigo o con alguna de mis hermanas. Hui después de eso. Deje a mis hermanas con unos parientes y desaparecí.-

Nunca creí o pensé que Jason tuviera un pasado así. Temí que se fuera a derrumbar emocionalmente después de lo que me estaba contando. Quería inspirarle seguridad, quería que supiera que lo entendía y apoyaba en ese asunto.

Me preocupe después de que pasado unos minutos no volvió a hablar, tenia la mirada ausente. Asi que le hable:-¿Por qué te convertiste en criminal?- Pregunte inocente. No quería que se quedara callado, de alguna manera su voz me hacía sentir segura.

-Después de lo que hice, no podía estar ahí. Tome un vuelo para llegar aquí. Viví y ahora vivo en un departamento durante un tiempo, pero no tenía trabajo, así que opte por robar.-Me dijo divertido y con una sonrisa. –Y así te conocí a ti.

Sonreí. ¿Es verdad que está feliz con haberme conocido? No lo sé, pero tal parece ser que sí.

Sentí unos labios presionando los míos, no tarde en corresponder al beso, el me tomo de la cintura, acercándome mas y mas a su cuerpo, yo abrace su cuello y juguetee con su cabello, no quería separarme de él. El beso comenzó tímido, poco a poco se fue profundizando, después más apasionado, su lengua pidió la entrada a mi boca, acepte, comenzamos la batalla por el dominio, mi subconsciente pidió aire, mas sin embargo mi cuerpo pidió mas y mas besos provenientes de él. Me separe un poco, jadeante por aire. El sonrió.

**Robin P.O.V.**

Cuando Raven comenzó a andar sola por el parque, me escondí detrás de un arbusto cercano. Justo cuando no me lo esperaba, apareció un tipo detrás de ella, no estoy seguro de porque apareció ahí tan rápido. Se sentaron debajo de un árbol y comenzaron a conversar juntos, desde donde estaba escondido no podía escuchar lo que decían. Pasaron horas, parecía que nunca iban a acabar de hablar. Iba a regresar a la Torre pero algo me detuvo… ¡Se estaban _besando_? En ese instante, cuando creí que no podría ser más estúpido, me caí. _"¡Mierda!" _Se voltearon a ver, buscándome. Me fui corriendo directo a la Torre.

"_Raven me va a oír. 1) No fue a donde se supone que dijo que iría. 2) ¡Por Dios! ¡Se beso con no se quien! ¡Pudo ser alguien malo!. Lo resolveré con ella mas tarde."_

**Jason P.O.V.**

Le hable sobre mi vida, resulto bien. Me dolió un poco cuando le mencione el incidente de mi madre. Lo que me sorprendió fue que me entendió, otras personas podrían haber sido crueles o algo parecido, ella no, esa es una de las razones de porque la amo. Ridículo ¿no? Desde hace tiempo me fije en ella, en su misterio, en su belleza, su inteligencia, entre otras cosas, no puedo creer que este sola, ya no más.

Entre la luz de la luna se ve hermosa, ¡y mas con esa sonrisa! No pude resistirme…

La bese.

Crei que me sacaría volando, o peor, que no me correspondería al beso, pero si me correspondió. Y estoy feliz por ello, ¿significara que tengo oportunidad con ella? No lo se, pero ya lo averiguare. No puedo darme por vencido con ella, no con semejante premio.

Hubiéramos seguido con los besos, o hasta dar otro paso, si no fuera por un ruido que retumbo por todo el lugar. No quiero que nos descubran juntos, no por ahora, necesito ser más cuidadoso, no queremos que el pajarito se entere, ¿verdad?

-Ya es tarde. Creo que será mejor ir a dormir.-Dijo volteándome a ver.

-Como tu quieras, nena.-Dije bromeando con ella. No creo que se lo tome en serio, ¿o sí?

-Después Jay. Estoy cansada.- Dijo sonriéndome sensualmente. _"Wow"_

-Bien, en ese caso te llevo.-

**Raven P.O.V.**

Caminamos hasta un _Ferrari 458 Italia_ de color negro con franjas rojas a los costados, llamaba la atención.

"_Con que en eso usa lo que roba"_

-¿_Ese _es tu auto?- Pregunte maravillada.

-Lindo. ¿No?- Subimos al auto. El interior era de cuero negro, no se veía más que las luces del tablero. Conducía muy bien, yo miraba por la ventanilla, no se distinguía nada, voltee y mire el tablero, iba a 115 kilómetros por hora. Ya veo por qué desaparece tan rápido cuando vamos tras él. Mientras íbamos en camino a la Torre, empezó una canción, la de _"Goodbye"_ de SR-71.

Cuando llegamos fuera de la Torre, se estaciono y bajo conmigo.

-¿Te volveré a ver pronto?-

-Claro, tengo un trabajito que hacer.-Me guiño un ojo. Lo bese en la mejilla.

-Adiós.-

-Adiós, nena.- Dijo mientras subía a su coche. Me despedí con la mano hasta que desapareció por el camino. Cuando ya no lo veía, entre a la Torre, camine sigilosamente ya que eran mas o menos como las 3 am, no quiero despertar a nadie.

Las luces se encendieron de pronto.

-Hola, Raven.-

**Lo siento por tardar en subir el cap. es que faltaban detallitos. xD**

**¡Muchisimas gracias por los reviews a todos! Mencione la canción por que era la que estaba escuchando cuando lo escribi xD, me pareció divertido hacerlo.**

**Anónimo: Muchas gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo.**

**RxR4ever: ¡Gracias! Yo he leído bastantes fics en donde la ponen como una "súper" heroína, así que decidí cambiar un poco las cosas xD.**

**Bjlauri: Jaja, si. Cuando comencé a escribirlo en mi cuaderno pensé que era bien poquito, pero cuando ya lo volvi a escribir se me fueron ocurriendo mas ideas xD.**

**Ravenkatarasuko: Jeje, ¡bien! n.n Pero no importa, así es como uno va agarrando técnica, xD. ¡Suerte con tu fic!**

**Bien, díganme como les pareció, ¿buena? ¿Mala? ¿O pésima? ¡Coméntenmelo con un review! n.n**


End file.
